1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoelectric refrigerator/warmer using no external power, and a refrigerating/warming method. Particularly the present invention relates to a thermoelectric refrigerator/warmer using no external power, and a refrigerating/warming method, in which a natural energy is utilized so as to make an external power needless, and a peltier device and a thermoelectric device are coupled together so as to vary the internal temperature of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional refrigerator/warmer, an external power such as an ac power or a dc power is supplied to carry out a cooling or heating.
The home thermoelectric cooler or refrigerator/warmer uses the external power by converting the home ac power to a dc power, while the automobile refrigerator/warmer uses the power of a storage battery.
In these conventional methods, large amounts of electric power is consumed, and the power efficiency is low. Further, the apparatus cannot be used except that a power source is available.
Further, in the case of the home refrigerator/warmer, an ac-to-dc power converting device and a control means for adjusting the level of the dc power are necessarily required. Therefore, the structural constitution of the refrigerator/warmer is complicated.